


Fool me once, shame on you.

by frenchlarry



Series: Fooled you. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 15 year old Louis, 24 year old Harry, Anal, Anal Sex, Artist Harry, Birthdays, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Come Eating, Crossdressing Louis, Cutting (sort of), Dark Harry, Depression, Feminine Louis, Gay, Harry punishes Louis, Harry worships Louis' ass, Hidden Relationship, Kink Exploration, Kinky sex, Lace, Louis hates Harry, Louis in Glasses, Louis likes nail polish, Love/Hate, M/M, Obsessive Harry, Older Harry, Panties, Pedophile Harry, Public Sex, Rimjobs, Sarcastic Louis, Secrets, Soccer Louis, Spanking, Stalker Harry, Top Harry, Underage Louis, Young Louis, anorexic louis, football louis, handjobs, harry draws louis, harry is fucked up, witty Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchlarry/pseuds/frenchlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Romeo and Juliet law, they called it. One that Harry was willing to break if it meant he was entwined with Louis' body. Besides, it wouldn't be the first law he had broken.</p>
<p>In other words, a sort of Lolita vibe AU! with Fifteen year old Louis and Twenty four year old Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool me once, shame on you.

"Louis, it's time for cake!" His tipsy mum called out to him from the deck. Fifteen was Louis' new age and it was the day he got to say goodbye to fourteen. This wasn't a big deal to him. Birthdays were just another day of the year. Jay thought differently. Birthdays were a time of immense celebration. Actually, it was a time for partying in her mind. Louis was young but he wasn't born yesterday and he could see his mother flirting with every man in the room, regardless of the silver rings on their fingers. Stan, Oli, and Cal were the only ones that Louis even cared to invite. They were his only actual friends and most of the other people invited were middle aged and didn't even know Louis well. It meant a lot of presents, though. Something no one would ever complain about. 

Louis was hot, the water pouring from his skin doing little to cool him after playing a two on two footie match with his three mates, a game in which he won as usual. "You're such a bloody pro," Stan patted the birthday boy on the back causing a smile to spread on his face as they headed to the kitchen. 

"Tell me something I don't know," His right eye closed down into a wink. Everyone who was close to Louis was gathered around for cake. Others were still mingling in the living room.

"Blow out your candles, Louis, I want cake!" Oli whined and a smirk spread across the now fifteen year old's lips as he blew out the six blue and white candles. People clapped but didn't bother singing to him. That was usual, since nobody actually cared. Not even Oli or Cal, who rushed to dig into the chocolate pastry. Stan was more supportive than him, being Louis' clear favorite. 

Cake would be too fattening for Louis to eat. That's what his mind told him, at least. Weighing in at one hundred twenty pounds and having a height of 5'6, his body said otherwise. Knobby knees and a thigh gap weren't enough to satisfy the starving boy. 

"Don't you like the cake? It is yours. You should have a piece," A deep voice startled Louis out of his concentration and he ended up backing into the kitchen table. 

"Careful, now. I didn't mean to startle you," chuckled the stranger. His hair was long, barely passing his shoulders that were covered by a black blazer. His eyes a shade of green that was common in nature and lips as pink as the color of Sleeping Beauty's dress. 

"I'm not very hungry," Lie. Lies were common things that escaped Louis' lips. No matter who it was, it seemed that he didn't have a probably speaking to them with untruthful words. 

"Nonsense. Eat a slice. Even a small one?" Those pink lips moved yet again. 

"No. I don't feel like it."  
"Please."  
"It's my birthday. Don't harass me."  
"It's your birthday and you should be eating cake."  
"I said no."

"Fine. Starve, then. I was just trying to help." The persistent man was beaten by Louis' stubborn ways. 

"What's your name?" Louis asked, arms folded to show he wasn't in a delighted mood. 

"You don't remember me? I held you a lot when you were very young. The name is Harry, but you always preferred Harold," Harry spoke, reminiscing on old times. Louis was not sharing the memory, as he couldn't remember anything from that young of an age. 

Louis glanced back at his friends who were joking and laughing while eating their cake. Even Stan was occupied with his chocolate. Harry wasn't, however. Harry was free and available. "Well, Harold, since it's my birthday, you should keep me company," His tone was forceful but there was a hint of pleading behind it. 

"Only because it's your birthday, love," and with that, Louis and Harry migrated upstairs to Louis' bedroom, where it was quiet. Louis wasn't a shy boy at all. He knew how to make friends and he talked to people when friends weren't surrounding him. 

"Interesting room," Harry's fingers moved to his lips and they danced upon the rough skin as his eyes grazed the pastel pink room with a glass wall to the left of the door. A whole shelving unit was dedicated to nail polish, makeup, lotion, and perfume. The most shocking part, however, was the bed. A transparent sheet hung over the white sheets of a king sized bed.

"If you're going to judge me, you can go back downstairs." Louis snapped defensively. He got enough shit about his choices from Oli and Cal, and he didn't need it from a strange adult that he had just met. 

"I wouldn't think of judging you. I didn't quite expect it, though," Harry's fingers moved from his lips to the white desk besides him as he ran his long fingers over the wood. It was then that Louis realized a surplus of rings decorating those fingers. 

"Married?"  
"No, just into rings," Louis' elder replied, his fingers freezing where Louis had carved Stan's name into the desk. Stan had Louis' name carved into his desk and it was a weird yet meaningful thing for them. No words were exchanged between Louis and Harry on why the name was placed there.

"How old are you? You must know I'm fifteen, so it's only fair if your to exchange matching information about yourself," Louis blurted and a chuckle hit each of the walls as it escaped Harry's mouth. 

"Twenty four. Twenty five in a little over a month. I won't be having such a large party, though. Your mum really outdoes herself with these gatherings."

"I hate it. I don't even know these people. She just wants to fuck the men here," Immediately, Louis hand slapped against his mouth. He had never spoken badly about his mother to anyone but Stan. He loved his mother regardless of her filthy ways. 

"Oh? I wouldn't have guessed, what with her winking at any and every guy and how she wears such...a little amount of clothing," Smirks were exchanged between the two boys as they spoke crude words about Louis' mother. 

"You're a witty man, Harold. And I do love wit."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment thoughts?


End file.
